


The Wheeler Kids

by JustWhoIAm



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, You Read the Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWhoIAm/pseuds/JustWhoIAm
Summary: Their parents were never the most attentive or affectionate, so Mike and Nancy Wheeler forged a special bond of their own, instead.  Their love ran deep; far deeper than most siblings.  Was it fulfilling? Yes.  Was it pleasurable as well?  Very.  But they are not the only Wheeler children, and the time has come to decide if their sister should be brought into their relationship as well.See notes.
Relationships: Mike Wheeler/Nancy Wheeler, Nancy Wheeler/Holly Wheeler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. Is It Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer that should not be necessary, but here we are. Read the warnings. Read the tags. Read the characters list. If you are bothered by what is described there, don't read.  
> I do not condone the sorts of activities describe here in real life. They are wrong for a multitude of reasons. This is also a work of complete fiction. Words on a page do not hurt anyone.  
> If you have read this far without turning back, I hope you enjoy. See further notes at the end.

"Do you really think she's ready?" Mike asked, looking down over the flat expanse of his stomach to where Nancy lay, her tongue lapping at the head of his cock. "I mean, I know I was pretty young when we started playing around, too, but she's only six."

Nancy looked up at him, lifting her mouth off Mike's cock and wrapping her fingers around his girth, slowly stroking him.

"I mean, she might not be ready for everything, yet," Nancy agreed, giving his cock a squeeze. "I'm sure she's too little to take this, for example, but that doesn't mean there isn't other stuff she would enjoy. Think about how much closer we've gotten over the last few years; shouldn't she be a part of that, too?"

Mike leaned his head back and thought about what Nancy was proposing, while his sister slipped his stiff member back in her mouth. Their family wasn't exactly what you would call 'happy.' Their parents fought on occasion, but more often, ignored each other entirely, leaving he and Nancy to rely on each other for the emotional fulfillment they weren't getting elsewhere. What they were doing was probably wrong, and a little messed up, but it worked for them, and neither would trade the close relationship they had forged for anything.

Mike had been eight when she came home from a sleepover at her friend's house, eager to try some of the things the group of girls had giggled about long into the night. They had started slow, tried a few things, and little by little discovered what worked, what felt best. They had come to understand one another in ways nobody else could. Each knew how to read the other, when to be slow and comforting, and when they, to put it frankly, needed to be fucked senseless. Through trials and heartbreak they had each faced in public, they could always count on the solace of their sibling, waiting with open arms in the dark of night.

He had always assumed it would happen eventually, but he left it to Nancy to raise the question of Holly, trusting her to better know when the time was right. Their parents were more distant than ever, and the day would soon come where Nancy left the nest as well. She considered the time right to bring little Holly into the fun, into their private circle of bonding, and he had to admit, the idea excited him. 

Lifting her head again, Nancy continued, tantalizing Mike with her suggestions and a coy smile. "Don't pretend you haven't thought about it; imagined what it would be like. Her little lips wrapping around the head of your cock, taking in what she could. Her hands wrapping around the shaft, soft fingers stroking you. Your hand down between her legs, teaching her how good your touch can feel."

Rising to her knees, Nancy settled over Mike's hips and then let herself drop, her pussy swallowing up his cock inch by inch. "Or maybe, I'll get up here, just like this. Let her see how it's done. Have her lean in close and get a really good look. Then I'll pick her up and sit her down on your face, and you can show her the amazing things your tongue can do."

She felt a twitch in Mike's cock, the scene she was describing clearly having an effect on her brother, and she ground herself down hard.

"See, you would like it. Your big sister riding your cock, your little sister riding your tongue, her sweet juices dripping into your eager mouth. Maybe I'd kiss her while we had you pinned down. Would you like that?"

With a growl, Mike thrust up hard and pulled Nancy down to him. Their lips smashed together, tongues seeking each other out in hunger. Their bodies were slick with sweat, writhing against one another. In one swift, practiced motion, Mike rolled them over, taking the upper hand; two could play at this game. 

"Sounds like you've given this a lot of thought, too," he smirked. "I think you're excited to fool around with our sweet, innocent little sister as well. Are you anxious to take a taste of her little pussy? To work your tongue down between those soft little folds? Or maybe you want to teach her how to eat yours? Slide a pair of her little fingers up inside your cunt, get you dripping wet. Maybe work in an extra finger or two. Would you like that?"

Mike gave a deep thrust, feeling Nancy gripping him tight, her pussy dripping with longing. It was clear they were both a little more intrigued than they would like to admit. 

"Maybe," he went on, "if she gets you really wet, she could curl those fingers over, and slide her whole fist in there. Would you like that Nancy? Would you like our sweet, innocent little sister, to fist your pussy until your cumming all over her arm?"

The smile on her face told Mike everything he needed to know. Maybe what they were doing was a little depraved. Maybe what they were contemplating was inappropriate. But it worked for them, and they knew they wanted to share that love with their sister. They'd be lying if they said they didn't find the whole arrangement extremely pleasurable, but after those first few tries at youthful experimentation, they had come to realize it ran far deeper than that. Underneath all they did, there was a reassurance of love and support; someone who would always be there when they were needed, no matter what. Their parents were stuck in their own little worlds, so they needed to watch out for one another, and that included their little sister.

The pair lapsed into silence for a few minutes, eyes locked with intense focus. Mike kept up his pleasurable assault on his sister, Nancy gripping him tight and pulling him down hard with each thrust. Their playful banter fell by the wayside as they helped each other work through the stresses of a terrible day. Brushing aside a damp lock of her hair, Mike leaned down and pressed his lips to Nancy's again. As they got lost in the moment, they fought to keep quiet. Their parents were sound sleepers, but they couldn't afford to get careless.

Suddenly, breath coming short, Nancy broke the silence. "Say it again," she panted. "What would Holly do to me?"

"Well," Mike began, careful to keep his voice low, "first, she'd take one finger - just one - and slide it ever so slowly up and down those delectable lips between your legs. She wont even have to dip inside to feel how hot you are, how wet you've gotten. But after a few swipes, she will. One little finger, sliding just as deep into you as she can, but it just isn't enough. A second finger quickly joins the first. She bends them upward, stroking your tight walls, just like I taught her. You're so wet, her fingers slide effortlessly, and you moan for her to add another. She'll throw me a knowing look, and I'll give her a nod. You've got four of her fingers deep inside you, her little hand stretching you, filling you. She knows what you like, she knows how to make you feel so good and so loved."

Nancy's eyes were closed, picturing the scene Mike was laying out for her. She wanted it so badly, she ached. Mike could see the pleasure masking her face, and he continued.

"She's working four fingers into you, and the way she has to tuck her hand, her thumb can't help but get involved. With her other hand, she's working at your clit, thumb and forefinger stroking it, rolling it, pinching ever so gently. She's reading your reactions, she knows how to bring you right to the edge."

"Your breath is coming quick, panting with pleasure," Mike narrated, matching Nancy's current state of arousal. "She knows the time is right. Her little fingers fold over, wrapping her hand into a fist. She slides into you as deep as she can, and pulls back. Again and again, her little arm disappears inside you. You feel as though you could swallow her up to her elbow. You're getting close, quivering walls gripping down on her. Faster and deeper, harder with each thrust, your body rocking as she brings you there."

"Mike, don't stop," Nancy begged, her legs wrapping him tight, her fingers pulling at his back, desperate for a firm grip. "Please, keep...harder. Just, almost."

"Oh, Holly," she moaned, her body exploding with pleasure. Gasping cries escaped her throat, muffled by Mike's mouth pressed to hers. Her pussy clenched hard, again and again, and Mike let himself go, thick cream flooding her cunt as she milked him dry. As she felt her climax beginning to fade, Nancy rolled them again, regaining her position on top. With desperate thrusts, she continued to ride Mike, not wanting to the moment to end. They were about to cross a dangerous line, one there was no coming back from, and she knew how badly they both wanted it.

Eventually, her hunger finally satiated, Nancy collapsed exhausted against Mike. With practiced, loving motions, he rolled her slowly to one side and gathered her in his arms. He pulled a blanket up around them, conscious of the shivering chills that always seemed to overtake her after a particularly good cum. He rocked her gently and stroked her hair as their heartbeats slowed and minds recovered, bringing renewed clarity with it.

"I love you, Mike," Nancy whispered, sleep ready to overtake her.

"I love you, too, Nancy," he replied softly. Then, after a beat, added, "So you think she's ready?"


	2. Bringing Her In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to those who commented/kudos'd the first chapter. I wasn't sure what kind of reception this story might get, and I am glad to find there is a small niche where this fits.

It was a typical Tuesday night in the Wheeler household. Ted had called that afternoon to say he would be working late, and for them not to wait up for him. Karen had opened a fresh bottle of wine, settled on the couch, and had barely moved from there since. It had all become routine, and the kids fell into their own roles with practiced efficiency. Nancy fried up a pan of pork chops, Mike diced veggies for a salad, and Holly sat on a stool at the counter, watching them both and coloring a picture. Dinner was a quiet affair, the three of them gathered around the mostly empty dining room table, going through the motions and pretending everything was normal. Karen passed through at one point, stumbling to the kitchen for bottle number two, but that was all they saw of her. After dinner, more routine: Mike cleared the table and started on dishes, while Nancy took Holly upstairs for her bath. All in all, what had become a typical Wheeler evening.

Sitting next to the tub, Nancy couldn't help but notice Holly seemed even quieter than usual as she pushed around her rubber duck. She could guess at the likely reason, and decided the time was right to bring her into the sibling circle. It was important for her to know that, whether their parents bothered to show it or not, Holly was loved, and could always count on her brother and sister to be there for her.

"You okay?" Nancy asked, gently working shampoo through Holly's long, blond locks. Getting nothing more than a quiet shrug in response, she went on. "Feeling a little sad?" she asked. A small nod this time. "Mom and Dad?" A bigger nod.

"I know it's hard sometimes, when they act like this. And I don't know if they will work things out or not, but I need you to know something, and this is really important." She waited until Holly was looking at her, her bright blue eyes focusing on Nancy. "Whatever happens with mom and dad, Mike and I will always be here for you. No matter what. We agreed a long time ago, that we would watch out for each other since mom and dad couldn't be relied on, and we want to bring you into that circle of trust. You can always count on us, okay?"

The first traces of a smile returned to Holly's face as she nodded, her sister's reassurance helping. It had only been in the last few months she had noticed how distance their parents were being, but she could tell watching Mike and Nancy that things had been that way much longer. There was a comfort knowing her siblings loved her, when their parents were so bad at showing it.

Soon it was time to rinse, and she lay back in the tub so Nancy could wash the soap back out of her hair, her tummy and the rounded tips of her knees rising above the bubbles. Nancy couldn't help but wish a few more of the bubbles would clear out of the way, her mind already thinking about what was still to come, and she splashed a little water to push them aside. She let herself take in the sight of her little sister's cute body, in a way she hadn't allowed herself in the past. 

"I have something I think might make you feel a little better. Do you want to try it?" Nancy asked, pulling the plug and letting the water begin to drain.

Again, her sister nodded, her smile growing even brighter. After drying her off, Nancy wrapped her in a big, fluffy towel and scooped Holly into her arms, carrying her across the hall and into her room. After nudging the door shut with her foot, she crossed the room and sat back on Holly's bed, setting the little girl in her lap, still snuggled up warm and cozy. With the girl watching her face expectantly, Nancy slipped a hand between the layers of towel, and gently stroked Holly's stomach, tracing long, slow lines across her skin and down her legs.

"Now, Mike and I have an extra special way we show how much we love each other, and we want to share that with you. It's a really important secret, but you're a big girl now, and we wanted to include you, if that's something you want. You can start joining in the things we do, or not, whatever you are comfortable with; it's all up to you. But it's important to know, whatever you choose, and whatever else happens in life, Mike and I both love you so much, and we will always be here for you. Okay?"

Nancy's fingers shifted lower, the tips grazing along the smooth contours of her labia. Holly let out a giggle and squirmed in her arms. "That tickles!"

"I know," Nancy smiled, hugging her tight. "I know it tickles a little, but just relax and it won't tickle as much, and it will start to feel good."

Starting again, she let her fingers trail slowly up and down the length of Holly's smooth, hairless slit. Wrapped securely in her sisters embrace, Holly let herself relax as her fingers continued to gently explore. She knew she wasn't normally supposed to let people touch her like this, but it was her sister, and she trusted her completely. As Nancy had promised, the tickly feeling began to fade, and something different, something much better, began to take over. The feeling became even more intense as Nancy slipped one finger gently between her little cunny lips and stroked it up and down, from the tight entrance of her vagina, to the sensitive little nub at the top that made her jump the first time she grazed it. 

"Does that feel good?" Nancy asked, softly. Holly nodded, a dreamy look beginning to paint her face. "This is something Mike and I do for each other, when we've had a bad day. It's something you can do with us, too, if you want."

Nancy continued to rub, her attention focusing more and more around her sister's clitoris, her pressure slowing increasing as she felt Holly melting deeper into her arms. Pulling her hand free for just a moment, Nancy sucked her finger, getting just a hint of a taste of her sweet sister and coating her finger in slick spit before returning it between Holly's legs again. She alternated between probing gently at her tight hole, barely able to accept the tip of her finger, and applying a steady swirling pressure around her tiny clit. Holly felt a warmth growing in her stomach, and a pressure beginning to build, as little like she had to pee, but somehow knowing that wasn't it.

"Nancy," Holly whimpered, "something....something's happening."

"I know, sweet girl," Nancy comforted, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her sister's forehead. "Just let it build. Let it happen. It will feel good, I promise."

Holly nodded, the feeling continuing to grow. Her breath was coming in little gasps, small cries escaping her lips, and Nancy continued to apply more pressure, the speed of her fingers increasing to coax a climax out of her little sister. Holly's hips began to rise, desperate for more contact with the touch that was making her feel so good. That warmth in her stomach was spreading, her whole body tensing; against what, she didn't know. Whatever was going to happen, it was happening soon, and she wasn't scared. She felt warm, and safe, and loved, in her sister's embrace, and she reached out desperately for the felling that was rushing toward her. 

"Nancy," she cried out, "Nancy....it's...goooood."

All at once, it happened; a feeling washed over her, unlike anything she had ever felt. It was as though all the love she had ever felt, every moment of happiness, every comforting embrace, all joy and excitement, poured through her, spreading up through her head and down her limbs, out to the tips of her fingers and out her toes. Her body tensed and moved of its own accord, letting the moment wash through her. She looked up at the smiling face of her sister, and believed every word she had said, that she would always be safe and loved.

Nancy's fingers continued to work their magic, trapped in by Holly's clenched thighs. She was amazed she had actually succeeded with her on the first try; perhaps Holly, too, shared that same drive that fueled her and Mike. Smiling down, she reassured her sister through her very first orgasm. "It's okay, sweet girl. I've got you, just let go. I love you so much."

As her trembling subsided, Nancy pulled Holly in closer, sliding her hand back out from between her legs and out of the towel. She brought her other hand up and began to stroke her sisters long, blond hair.

"Was that good?" Nancy asked, already aware of the answer, eliciting an enthusiastic nod. "Something you'd like to do again, with me or with Mike sometime?" Another nod. "I thought so. But remember, this has to stay a special secret just between the three of us. You can do, that, right?" 

"Yes!" Holly said, brightly, as she pulled her arms free and wrapped her big sister in a hug. 

"I love you Holly," Nancy whispered, pulling her sister in tight. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Holly returned, actually feeling happy for the first time in weeks.

A short while later, Holly dressed in her princess PJs and tucked into bed, sweetly dreaming, Nancy quietly slipped out of the room in search of Mike. She knew he would want to hear all about what had happened tonight, and she desperately needed cum. Thankfully, he knew all the best ways to get her there. 


	3. Back to the Start

Dishes were done and the kitchen put back in order; another typical Tuesday. Mike made a pass through the living room and pulled a blanket over his mother, passed out on the couch. He gently twisted the glass out of her hand and set it on the coffee table before turning out the lights and heading upstairs. As he passed Holly's room, he heard muffled whispers making their way through her rarely-closed door. Nancy had given him a look when they went up for Holly's bath, and he had a good idea what they were talking about, and began to imagine the things they could be doing. He expected, like most nights, she would come pay him a visit at some point, and she could tell him all about it. In the meantime, he decided to kick back on his bed and rest a few minutes.

As he often did, Mike let his thoughts wander back across the years, memories flashing by of all the times he and Nancy had helped one another out, the things they had done and the bonds they had formed. Their intimacy went far beyond the casual experimentation some siblings tried, but few would ever admit. Sure, it had perhaps begun that way, but a deeper love had grown from all that. Other relationships would come along, and someday they would probably each marry spouses, but their love would always be sacred, however they could express it. They agreed it wouldn't be a secret from anyone they let that deep into their hearts; El knew, and she understood and accepted what they had. She had found them several times, the year she was in hiding, and she knew Nancy was the only one who kept Mike from crumbling entirely. Now she was gone again, across the state and only able to visit occasionally. In their whispered goodbyes on moving day, she once again gave her blessing for them to love and support each other however they needed.

He thought back further, all the way to the beginning. He had been eight, not that much older than Holly. Nancy had been 12, just home from a sleepover at her best friend's house. His knowledge about sex and things of that nature didn't go beyond the fact that boys and girls had different parts. Nancy knew only a little more than him, but found herself intrigued by the things she had heard. 

Their parents were out for the afternoon, and the two of them were down in the basement, where Mike was absolutely destroying her at checkers. It was a rare occurrence for him to beat her at more than one round, so after the third win in a row, he was getting suspicious. He couldn't help but notice she kept giving him odd glances, and then looking away with a blush when he caught her. 

"What?" Mike finally asked, wondering what had gotten into her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, sorry," she said, her cheeks reddening. 

"What is it? You keep looking at me funny. And you're not even trying to beat me," he said, pressing the issue.

"It's nothing," she began with defensive hesitation. "It's just...Barb was just telling me about something last night. That she saw her sister doing with her boyfriend. Something, I guess I'm supposed to know how to do, if I have a boyfriend someday."

"What were they doing?" he asked, not having the first clue about what boyfriends and girlfriends did together besides kissing, which he was only just beginning to decide wasn't completely disgusting.

"I don't really know how to describe it," Nancy admitted, then shyly added, "but I think I could show you, if you want to try it."

He gave a small nod, and she led him over to the couch, a little shocked at her own boldness. "Okay, pull your pants down."

"What?" Mike asked, surprised.

"Do you want me to show you, or not? You have to pull your pants down for me to do it."

Mike gave another nod, curiosity outweighing his shy reluctance, and not wanting her to think he was a coward. He grabbed the waistband of his sweats and pushed them down, the fabric puddling around his ankles, before reaching up again and gripping the elastic of his underwear. With a deep breath, he pushed those down as well, his small, fleshy member popping into view.

"Okay, now sit back on the couch," Nancy instructed, as she settled on her knees in front of him.

Leaning in close, she got her first good look at penis, and while it wasn't quite how Barb had described it, she knew Mike was by no means fully grown either. She gathered up her courage, stuck out her tongue, and swirled the tip around his tiny, hairless sack and up the short length of his shaft. Mike gave a yelp of surprise, his body rising off the couch at the feeling. Nancy glanced up and confirmed by the smile on his face, he had enjoyed the feeling. She licked again, long and slow, his penis stiffening against her tongue as she went. One more lick, and he was completely hard; an impressive 2 1/2 inches, just fine given his age. 

Mike was in heaven, in disbelief at how good her tongue felt, when she surprised him again. As her tongue reached the tip, she swirled around his head a few times and then wrapped her lips around it. Like a summertime popsicle, she drew him into the warm depths of her mouth, feeling Mike shudder with pleasure beneath her. She dropped her mouth down and pulled back, again and again, her tongue dragging along his sensitive flesh while her soft lips encircled him. Her mouth was wet and velvety against his hot flesh, and he couldn't imagine anything ever feeling this good. 

Her hands rested on his thighs, and helped keep in him place as the feeling got more intense. At the time, Mike had no idea what to expect, or just how much better things were going to get before it was over. He started to squirm, a pressure building as though he had to pee, and yet, he couldn't make the words come out, to tell Nancy to stop. She gripped his legs and sucked a little harder as she came up again, pushing Mike over the edge with a gasping moan. He came, his whole body shaking as the dry orgasm rippled through him. Nancy let him slip out of her mouth, and climbed up next to Mike on the couch, pulling him into her lap and cuddling him as the feeling subsided and his mind came back to the basement,. 

"So, was that good?" she asked, blushing and hopeful she had done it right. 

"Uh huh," Mike nodded, panting through a goofy grin. "Really good."

Nancy smiled, proud of herself for doing it right on her first try, even though she knew nobody could ever find out about this. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Mike still resting in her arms. Eventually, Mike looked up at her, a question on his lips.

"Nancy?" he asked. "Could we...could I, maybe...lick you, too?"

She thought about it for a second, before nodding in agreement. Barb hadn't said anything about girls getting licked by boys, but she didn't see any reason it wouldn't work the same, or feel just as good as it obviously had for Mike. She waited for her brother to climb off her lap, before standing herself. As he got down onto his knees, Nancy had another thought, naughty but no worse than what they were already doing.

"Why don't you take off my pants, for me," she offered.

Mike hesitated only a moment before reaching out and taking hold of Nancy's jeans. His fingers fumbled nervously at the button before undoing it and then slowly slipping the pants down her legs. He knew boys and girls had different privates, but didn't know what to expect as he reached back up and took hold of her light blue panties and began to pull them down. Her skin was soft beneath his fingers, the puffy lips of her vulva dotted with just a few sparse hairs coming into view. He couldn't help but stare as she settled onto the couch, her parts so different from his own and yet practically drawing him in.

Leaning close, Mike followed Nancy's example and licked slowly along the length of her slit, his tongue wide and wet against her. Nancy felt a shudder of pleasure ripple through her and the second his tongue left her skin, she wanted it back. He licked again, a little firmer, and she leaned her head back, her eyes slowly closing. On the third pass, the soft lips of her pussy parted under the pressure of his tongue, and he slipped between her folds. Nancy let out a soft moan, one hand dropping to rest on Mike's shoulder, encouraging him closer. Mike continued to lick, Nancy's body wriggling slowly as the feelings got more intense. 

He varied his licks, some fast and some slow. Sometimes he teased at the surface of her lips, others as deep as he could probe. He kept glancing up at her face, reassured by the expressions he found, that he was doing it right. While the idea, an hour before, would have seemed disgusting and absurd, he couldn't help but think how much he was loving this. Each whimpering moan of pleasure told him she was enjoying it, and he loved the tangy sweet taste of her tender pussy. 

"Lick slow," Nancy instructed, wanting him to focus his efforts as she was getting close to cumming. As he neared the top, his tongue reaching the sensitive nub of her clit, she stopped him. "Right there, keep licking right there."

Mike complied, his tongue swirling the spot she indicated. He applied a little more pressure, and Nancy began raising her hips to meet him.

"That's it, right there," she moaned. "Don't stop, please. I'm almost.....don't stop."

She came hard, her body bucking against his mouth. It felt so much better than when she had touched herself in the quiet of night, and she wasn't sure that self-fulfilling activity would ever feel the same. As before, they cuddled together on the couch, Mike taking her in his arms despite her taller size. Her breathing calmed and a quiet reality fell over the basement again. They agreed nobody could ever know what they had tried, though neither regretted doing it. 

After that day, they didn't talk about it for several weeks. That afternoon was just something they had tried, enjoyed, and then went on with their life. It might have stayed that way too, just a semi-innocent, one time thing, were it not for their parents and one blow-out argument. They were no strangers to their parent's fights, never about anything in particular but always with raised voices and slammed cupboard doors. This one, however, went on much longer than usual, proceeding back and forth between the main floor and the bedrooms upstairs. Mike and Nancy had retreated to the basement in hopes of escaping the noise, but the arguing drifted down through the ceiling anyway. With a final round of yelled curses, a door was slammed, a car started up and drove away. Moments later, another door slam, another car leaving, and they realized they were all alone. 

They had, of course, been left alone before, but this was the first time their parents had left in anger without saying goodbye or saying anything about when they would be back. It sparked complicated emotions in both of the Wheeler children, and planted the initial idea that they could only rely on each other. They sat side by side on the couch for a long time, just watching each other, both faces working through thoughts they didn't want to deal with. Both were trying desperately not to cry, feeling they needed to be strong for the other. 

Neither could say for sure who kissed who, but that fact was, before either knew it, their lips were meeting, over and over. They had kissed before, those sibling pecks on the cheek that are more for parental benefit than anything else. This was something different, something more. There was reassurance and connection in them; a promise of safety. They held each other close, lips firmly planted, and things felt just a little bit better.

They might not have known who initiated this kisses, but it was Mike who offered to lick Nancy again. He knew it had made her feel really good the last time, and he wanted her to feel good and happy again, if only for a few minutes. She gratefully accepted without hesitation, and afterward returned the favor. For a short, blissful period, the rest of the world and all its problems went away, and it was just the two of them.

Things only went further after that day, feelings got deeper and their bond grew stronger. They experimented, tried new things, learned how best to make the other feel as good as possible. It wasn't long before they gave each other their virginity and grew even closer. Through it all, they forged an understanding that they could always rely on the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for several directions this could go, but I am leaving it a bit up to feedback before I make any real decisions. If people find some parts that intrigue and delight, it will probably continue. If it is torn to shreds and denounced as a disgusting piece of filth, it will probably remain a one-shot and I will continue down tamer paths. In any case, I thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
